Haruhi's Accident
by AnimeGirlTime
Summary: Haruhi has a bad accident and hurts her ankle and is unable to do anything. Who is ther to save her? Mori of course! Rated T just incase. Please give it a read and if you like it review and let me know what you liked about it. If you don't like it then you can leave me a flame for my writing fire
1. Chapter 1

**This story was previously on my account Karumi-chan. I have tweaked a few things that I thought needed tweaking.**

**Disclaimer: I unfortunately do NOT own Ouran High School Host Club or any of its characters . . . . . . . yet. :-)**

_**Haruhi's POV**_

"Mori-sempai…" I looked to the door of the 3rd music room; nobody was supposed to be here. So why was he?

"Hm?" He was staring straight at me, it was kind of awkward.

"What are you doing here?" I was just packing up my stuff when he came in.

He gave me a look that said _'I could ask you the same thing'_. So I continued pack my stuff up. I had gotten better at knowing what Mori meant with just the simplest of gestures, or just a word, even something as small as a glance. With just those things I could have a whole conversation with him.

I felt a large hand on my shoulder, I turned up to look at him, and he looked worried and concerned.

"Mori-sempai… What's wrong?"

_**CRASH!**_

I instinctively flinched and hid my face in Mori's chest as the sound echoed around the room. I saw a huge stone that looked like it had been thrown through the window and had smashed into the table I was near before… Hang on… before?

I finally realised where I was. I was on the floor and Mori was hovering over me, his hands on either side of my head, looking down at me. I instantly knew that he saved me from getting hit by that rock. I could feel a twinge in my ankle and I looked down to see my ankle swollen and possibly broken.

"Are you okay?" He looked at me with concern in those calm grey eyes.

"M-my ankle hurts." I admitted quietly.

Mori got up and knelt down by my ankle he placed his hand gently around my ankle and tried to move my foot. I whimpered as Mori felt around my ankle and he looked at me carefully.

"Mori-sempai?" I looked up at him a clear question in my eyes.

"Broken." That one word told me all I needed to know. Mori then lifted me up bridal style being careful with my ankle. He jogged out of the school and once we were out Mori started running up the road. I saw building pass and after a few minutes I noticed he was running towards a hospital. Once we arrived Mori went up to the desk and was recognised immediately by the lady behind the counter and people started rushing around and someone was telling Mori that he had to put me down so they could put a cast on my leg. I started getting black dots in my vision and I see Mori look down at me concerned before I pass out from exhaustion.

**I will post the next chapter after I have had time to go through it and tweak a few things. Please leave a review telling me what you think and flames are welcome of course, what else would I use to keep my writing fire going?  
'Till next time guys!  
animegirltime xxx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! So here is the second chapter which is also tweaked. After this they will all be new chapters but I need you guys to review, so I know if you want me to continue or not :/  
Anyway . . . Enjoy the show!**

_**Mori's POV**_

'_Come on Haruhi! Please wake up!' _I paced up and down the length of the hospital room occasionally stopping to see if she had woken yet. Watching her on the hospital bed made me feel like she would never wake up. I'm no idiot, I know how Tamaki and Hikaru and probably everyone else feel about her, but I also know how I feel about her. _'How could I let this happen? I should have been more careful . . . and I suppose I'll never be able to tell her now. She'll probably hate me.'_

"M-Mori-Sempai?" I heard her beautiful voice call out my name and I was instantly at her side in a second, as sigh of relief left me.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" I asked concern lacing my voice.

"My ankle's a bit sore, and I think I hit my head at some point, but other than that I'm fine." Haruhi smiled at my obvious concern. "You don't need to worry about me so much Mori-sempai."

"I do." I stated looking at her. _'She still doesn't understand how much we all care about her . . . how much I care about her.'_

"Thank you for worrying about me Mori-sempai, and for what you did back there." She smiled the most beautiful smile in the world, all the beauty of the stars and sky could not compare to her smile. "You saved my life."

"My fault." I looked down at the floor. _'It's all my fault.'_

"What are you talking about Mori-sempai?" I looked up and saw a frown was marring her gorgeous features.

"Your ankle." I stated, the self-hatred clear in my voice.

_**Haruhi's POV**_

'_Does he blame himself for my injury?'_

"Takashi," he looked at the floor, "Takashi, please look at me." He looked up at me and I saw guilt and self hatred in his eyes. "It wasn't your fault I got hurt."

"I should have been more careful when I pushed you out of the way." I reached out and held his hand in mine.

"Don't be silly," he looked at me confused, "nobody could have known that brick would fly through that window, but you got to me in time to save me from having serious head trauma and all I have is a sprained ankle. I owe you my life Mori-sempai."

"Haruhi?" Mori smiled at me.

"What is it Mori-sempai?" I asked him while smiling back at him, Mori could always make me smile. I know I feel something beyond friendship for Mori, but I don't think he feels the same about me.

"Can you call me Takashi instead of Mori-sempai?" A light blush covered his cheek and I'm 100% positive my own cheeks were covered in a blush.

"Okay." I looked up at him with a huge grin on my face.

"The others." He suddenly stated. Thinking about the rest of the host club knowing about what happened made my head hurt in anticipation of the headache that would come.

"Do they know?" I looked up at him, dreading what he would say next.

"Not yet." He answered.

"Thank god." Haruhi put her hand over her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Mo- uh . . . I mean Takashi."

I lay on the hospital bed relaxed that only Takashi knew I was in here . . . wait only Takashi knew was here . . . _Crap! I forgot about Dad he'll be so worried!_

Takashi must have seen the change of emotion on my face because I felt his hand squeeze mine tighter.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" He asked me.

"Takashi, my Dad! He'll be so worried!" I looked at him but saw he just had a calm smile on his face. Looking at his face made me calm down a bit. "Why are you so calm?"

"I called your Dad and told him you were going to stay over the night with Mitskuni and I." I sat there shocked.

That was the most Takashi had ever said to me all at once. He was usually so short and quick with his replies. _Maybe he's becoming more relaxed around me._

"Haruhi." Takashi was smiling at me.

"What is it?" I looked at where our hands were still linked and smiled.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" Takashi looked at me hopefully.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Takashi." I could feel the blush on my cheeks but I didn't even try to stop it.

"Can I kiss you?" Takashi looked down at our hands.

"Only if I can kiss you." I looked at him and smiled.

He leaned in closer to me and put his hand at the side of my face and brought me slightly closer to him as his lips gently touched mine, I leaned into the kiss and wrapped my arms around his neck. I let my tongue slide out of my mouth and lick his bottom lip for permission. He opened his mouth for me and I slid my tongue inside and explored the cavern. Once I was done exploring, he battled my tongue for dominance, and of course he won. He then explored my mouth thoroughly.

I parted from the kiss to get my breath back. I looked at him and smiled. I was happy with Takashi.

_**Kyouya's POV**_

I stood outside the door I was told Haruhi was in.

I had the nurses know the names of people that if they went into hospital they would call me. I left immediately and reached the door just in time to hear part of their conversation.

"Would you like to be my girlfriend?" That was Mori.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend Takashi." That was Haruhi.

"Can I kiss you?" Mori again

"Only if I can kiss you." And then Haruhi, before a long silence.

'_This is going to get very interesting.' _Kyouya thought as he walked away from the room.

**Alright guys! So tell me what you think and I'll try and write the next chapter in the next few days. Okay! Until then! Bye Everyone!**


End file.
